L'homme sans visage
by Meilya
Summary: "Ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que personne ne connaît le Slender man autant que moi. Cette histoire, je vais vous la raconter…" Fanfic de 8 chapitres sur l'entité qu'est le Slenderman.
1. Prologue

**Bon et bien... coucou ! Dans mes précédentes fanfic, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à les terminer et je les ai supprimées :/ donc... je crois avoir trouver un bon sujet et je ne crois pas manquer d'idée vu que l'univers que je prends est tout de même vaste. Bref, prenez en compte que je suis une très grande fan de Slender. Laissez-moi m'amuser sans dire «Ça sort du monde de Slender! Il n'agirait pas comme ça!» Je sais, maus chut, ok? C'est MON histoire et je l'écris comme JE veux. Capiche ? Si oui bah... place au prologue :')**

* * *

_Prologue_

Tout le monde connaît le Slender man. Il est grand avec des membres démesurés. Parfois, de longues ombres se dégagent de son dos, comme si c'était des tentacules. Même étant une créature, Slender est tout aussi élégant. Il a un beau costard avec un pantalon, une cravate et des souliers propres noirs. Sous son habit, il porte une chemise d'un blanc éclatant. Ses vêtements sont dignes des plus grands hommes d'affaires. Ce qu'on ne peut oublier de cet «homme», c'est bien sa tête. Aucuns traits physiques ne s'y retrouvent. Pas de yeux, ni de nez, ni de bouche et encore moins des oreilles. Alors comment fait-il pour nous voir, nous sentir et même nous entendre? Cela restera un mystère. Slender adore enfermer les enfants et les adolescents dans une forêt, dans une vielle école désinfectée ou encore dans des endroits lugubres remplis de cadavres. Il aime faire angoisser ses victimes avec une histoire des huit pages à retrouver. Ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que personne ne connaît le Slender man autant que moi. Cette histoire, je vais vous la raconter…

_Osez lire les prochains_

_chapitres si vous n'avez_

_Pas peur de votre ombre._

Au fait, il vous observe déjà.

* * *

**Petit prologue, je vous l'accorde, mais ça fait des siècles que je l'ai écrite donc... et vu que je suis une grosse flemmarde, ça ne me tentait pas d'en faire un plus long :X Sinon, je crois poster les chapitres chaque dimanche (sauf pour les deux premiers chaptires qui sont déjà terminée et que je vais poster aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de donner des reviews. Je suis prenante pour tout, qu'ils soient bons comme mauvais. Si c'est le dernier cas, ne m'insultez pas, d'accord ? Dites-le dans des mots plus agréables et expliquez votre point de vue d'une manière convenable. Et si c'est de bons commentaires alors... écrivez-le comme bon vous semble ;) Sur ce, on se retrouve dans les prochains chapitres !**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1_

À l'époque, je n'avais que douze ans. J'habitais dans un orphelinat qui se trouvait à proximité de l'école secondaire où j'allais. J'étais dans ma première année. La cloche venait de sonner et je quittais la salle de classe où je me trouvais. Avec des pas lents, je retournais à mon casier. Beaucoup trop de monde pour moi. Après avoir rangé mon cartable, mon manuel ainsi que mon agenda et coffre à crayons, je pris mon sac d'école afin de quitter cet enfer. Les cris autour de moi, les autres élèves qui se bousculaient ou se chamaillaient, j'en avais assez. Cela me prit vingt minutes quitté cet établissement. Tout le monde semblait pressé de rentrer chez eux. Tout le monde, sauf moi. Mes parents m'avaient abandonnés dans une poubelle à ma naissance. Aucuns adultes ne me voulaient et ça, je le ressentais facilement. Leur dégout que je voyais dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils me regardaient. J'avais honte de savoir que j'avais été une erreur de la nature et d'avoir commencé mes jours dans une poubelle d'un quartier sal et extrêmement pauvre. J'avais mal. Tout ce qui pouvait me rassurer, c'était de savoir que l'orphelinat qui m'héberge présentement souhaitait de tout cœur que je réussisse dans la vie, que je sois heureuse. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils me disaient. Je sentis de petites larmes couler sur mes joues. Je fermais les yeux après m'être réfugiée sous un arbre. J'entendis des rires et des moqueries à mon égard. J'ouvris les yeux et regarda ceux et celles qui m'insultaient. Comme d'habitude, c'était des grands de cinquième.

- C'est très mature de votre part d'attaquer des plus jeunes que vous, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes et en prenant un air neutre.

- Regardez-moi ça, l'Orpheline nous adresse la parole, s'écria un des garçons.

- Combien de fois devrais-je faire rentrer dans ta petite cervelle de rejeton que des êtres comme toi n'adressent pas la parole à des personnes plus riches et mieux élevées comme moi ?

Je regardais celle qui venait de parler. De longs cheveux blonds cascadaient sur ses épaules, des yeux bleus éclatants tel un ciel de printemps, un magnifique chemisier blanc ainsi qu'une mini-jupe rose et de longues bottes de la même couleur. Tanya. C'était elle qui dirigeait cette bande d'innocents. Je la regardais dans les yeux et tout autour de moi sembla s'arrêter. Tanya me regardait également et dans un seul geste, je me redressais. Je m'avançais vers elle et d'un coup, je la giflais. Cette dernière resta sous le choc, ainsi que ses amis. Aucun d'entre eux ne riposta. Ils étaient tout aussi surpris que Tanya. Je la contournais et, d'un pas ni trop rapide, ni trop lent, je retournais vers l'orphelinat. Dans mon dos, j'entendis la blonde crier que j'allais le regretter. J'entrais dans l'établissement où je dormais et mangeais. J'allais directement au dortoir qui m'était assigné. Ici, tout était très organisé. Le directeur, Monsieur Ronald, avait divisé son orphelinat en cinq parties. Le dortoir des jeunes enfants (de quelques jours à cinq ans), un autre pour les enfants (de six à neuf ans), un suivant pour les jeunes adolescents (de dix à quatorze ans) et un dernier pour les adolescents (de quinze à dix-sept ans). Après qu'on dépassait l'âge limite admise, Monsieur Ronald les envoyait soit dans le bloc d'appartement qui appartenait à l'orphelinat, soit il tentait de contacter une famille d'accueil. Si le dernier cas n'acceptait pas, l'adolescent avait le choix d'aller dans un logis ou dans un pensionnat pour adolescents. Également, chaque dortoir était divisé en deux : filles et garçons. Chaque pièce avait leur propre responsable. Quand j'avais neuf ans, c'était Madame Lyse qui s'occupait des filles de mon dortoir. Maintenant, c'est Madame Julie. Elle est beaucoup moins patiente et beaucoup trop sévère avec moi. Cependant, l'unique pensée de Madame Lyse me fit rappeler un souvenir que j'aurais préféré oublier. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit en fermant les yeux.

**FLASHBACK**

- _Nathalie, attend-moi !_

_Je me retournai pour savoir où elle était passée. On était censée être couchée, mais ma meilleure amie avait décidé autrement. Elle voulait jouer un tour aux garçons du troisième dortoir de l'orphelinat. Je marchai en regardant la vieille fortification et la vielle décoration. Cette dernière avait passé son temps. Elle me faisait penser aux maisons anglaises des années 1800 que j'avais vu dans un livre avec Madame Lyse. La fortification tremblait, craquait. J'avais peur. Je marmonnai quelque chose. Je détestais désobéir à notre responsable, elle qui est si gentille avec nous. Parfois, j'entendais mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans mes oreilles. Je me promenai dans les vieux couloirs afin de retrouver ma copine de lit. Je finis par y renoncer et retourner me coucher. Marchant sur le bois franc froid d'un pas lent pour ne pas trop faire de bruit, je rentrai dans mon dortoir. Tout le monde dormait. Je tirai mes couvertures brunes et blanches et me coucha dans mon lit douillet. À peine endormis, je sentis quelque chose de lourd tomber sur mes jambes. Je me redressai avant de figer. Un liquide chaud et rouge, un visage déchiqueté, des cheveux bruns arrachés, une robe de nuit blanche tachée d'une couleur vermillon et lacérée. C'était… NATHALIE ! Un long cri suraigu s'échappa de moi. Cela me prit plusieurs semaines à m'en remettre et les autres orphelins refusaient de s'approcher de moi. Je fus surprise de voir cinq adolescents venir dans ma direction._

- _Lily, il parait que tu as survécu au Slender man, dit un d'entre eux._

- _Qui?_

- _Le Slender man. C'est un monstre qui s'attaque aux enfants qui n'écoutent pas et qui se lèvent durant la nuit! Il reste dans l'ombre et attend qu'une jeune fille ou un jeune garçon quitte son lit et s'aventure dans les couloirs. Et s'il en voit un… BAM! Il le tue !_

- _Mais j'ai écouté, dis-je en lâchant un petit cri._

- _Tu t'es levée. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance qu'il ne t'ait pas attrapé._

- _Il a voulu t'avertir, ma petite Lily, en dit un autre._

- _Le Slender man te surveille._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Il me surveille. Il m'a toujours hanté. Je tremblais juste à me rappeler la mort, le cadavre de Nathalie. Je fixais le plafond après m'être couchée sur mon lit. Les personnes de l'extérieur me croient folle à cause de cette histoire. Ceux qui on apprit la mort de Nathalie, comme les médias, croient que c'est moi qui avait tué ma meilleure amie. Cependant, comment une fillette de huit ans pouvait tuer d'une manière aussi atroce? Peut-être que maintenant cette mésaventure était oubliée de plusieurs personnes, mais j'avais toujours la crainte que quelqu'un me lance une insulte reliant ce meurtre à moi. Était-ce seulement un meurtre ? Les policiers ont découvert qu'un criminel rôdait dans les parages et lui ont fait porter le chapeau. Cependant, je savais que cet affaire était plutôt lié à du surnaturel. Je sais que ces adolescents avaient essayés de me faire peur avec le Slender man. Pour beaucoup, je crois encore à cette histoire de monstre qui tue. Un conte pour faire peur aux jeunes enfants, mais je savais qu'il existait, car souvent, je sentais une présence dans mon dos. Ou encore un regard qui me fixait sans que je sache d'où il vient. Avec tout ça, même si on me disait paranoïaque, j'avais cherché en apprendre d'avantage sur cette créature. Il n'attaquait pas que les enfants. Il attaquait tout le monde. Cette créature ciblaient surtout les adolescents et plus jeunes. Si, par malheur, une de ses victimes réussissait à s'enfuir et ainsi lui échapper, il allait la traquer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la tuer. Les terrains où on était sûr de le retrouver étaient les forêts, des endroits désinfectés, comme des écoles ou des asiles, voir même des orphelinats. Plus j'en avais appris sur le Slender man, plus je commençais à faire des liens avec la mort de Nathalie. Cette dernière devait l'avoir vu et il l'avait traqué. Pauvre Nathalie. Lorsque Madame Julie nous appela pour le souper, je descendis dans la grande salle à manger. Comme à mon habitude, je restais dans mon coin, au bout d'une table, loin des autres. C'était rendu une habitude ici de rester loin de moi. Je ne mangeais pas beaucoup. Une petite assiette de spaghetti italien, deux morceaux de pains à l'ail. Je retournais au dortoir dès que je pus m'y rendre.

- Lily, ça va?

Je tournais la tête, c'était une fille du même dortoir que moi et elle s'appelait Audrey. C'était la seule qui s'approchait de moi. Je lui expliquais que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la mort de Nathalie et au… Slender. Elle tenta de me rassurer et me convaincu de dormir un peu.

_**Cauchemar**_

Une école vide. Je cours et je suis essoufflée.

Les lumières clignotent, parfois rapidement, parfois lentement.

Le système de ventilation de l'école s'arrête.

Je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle, j'écoute.

Un grand silence règne sur l'établissement scolaire.

Je m'appuis contre le mur à ma gauche.

Je scrute autour de moi, les coins et les ombres.

Glissant mon dos contre la surface rigide, je ferme les yeux.

D'un coup, j'entends des pas.

Ils se rapprochent de moi.

Les pas ont un rythme régulier.

Qui vient dans ma direction?

Un costard noir, des pantalons noirs, des jambes minces et démesurées.

NON !

Je me lève et recommence à courir.

Il me suit.

Deux longues mains blanches se posent sur mes épaules.

_**Fin cauchemar**_

- AAAHH !


	3. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2_

Le lendemain matin, je fus vraiment fatiguée. Toute la nuit, je n'avais eu que des cauchemars. Et tous avaient le même sujet : le Slender. Parfois j'étais dans un asile, dans une école, dans un grand manoir, dans un labyrinthe massif, dans un quartier vide, une prison, une forêt ou encore dans un vieux bâtiment désinfecté. Lorsque Madame Julie nous invita à sortir des chambres pour aller déjeuner, je ne bougeais pas. Je tremblais de peur. Devant moi, se trouvait un corps. Dans le même état que celui de mon ancienne meilleure amie. Cette fois, c'était Sophie qui avait été tué par cette horrible créature. Toutes les autres filles de mon âge qui se trouvaient encore dans le dortoir me regardaient. «Elle a encore tuée !», «Pourquoi Madame Julie la garde ici? C'est une meurtrière !». Cela faisait la troisième victime en trois ans. À chaque fois, les orphelins de chaque âge et de chaque sexe me pointait du doigt. Enfin, presque tous les enfants. Deux adolescentes connaissaient la vérité et avec tout ce remue-méninge, je les vis entrer. Madame Julie était déjà penchée au-dessus du corps de la défunte. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais dans une autre salle. La même pièce que je revoyais pour la troisième fois, maintenant. Deux policiers m'y attendaient, assis devant un bureau avec un tas de feuilles. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. On me fit prendre place derrière le bureau pour que je sois en face des deux hommes en uniforme bleu. Madame Julie ainsi que Monsieur Ronald entra au-même moment. Je fermais les yeux tout en angoissant. Est-ce qu'ils allaient m'accuser? Une soudaine peur d'être envoyée en prison et d'avoir un casier judiciaire m'envahissait. Heureusement, je savais que je n'avais absolument rien fait. Seulement trois d'entre les orphelins, Amélie, Rose et moi-même, connaissaient le véritable coupable : le Slender man.

- Lily, je ne passerais pas par dix milles chemins, il faut qu'on règle ça et vite, dit un des policiers.

- Connais-tu le meurtrier ou la meurtrière, demanda l'autre policier.

- Non.

Le directeur décida de me placer dans une chambre à part. Il voulait surtout rassurer les autres orphelins, mais aussi pour que j'ai la paix. Amélie et Rose m'aidèrent à emporter mes livres d'école, mes vêtements, etc. Lorsque je mis les pieds dans ma nouvelle chambre, je me mis à tout détailler. Les murs avaient une teinte bleu-mauve. Le lit simple avait des draps blancs et une douillette noire avec des motifs bleus et mauves. Une armoire en bois se tenait dans un coin. Face à ce dernier, un large bureau avec un grand miroir. Je rangeais mes choses à leur place. Mes deux «amies» me quittèrent rapidement. Monsieur Ronald avait décidé que je n'allais plus aller à l'école du quartier. J'allais avoir un professeur privé. Les journées qui suivirent, je commençais à me sentir étrange. Je dessinais souvent, sur une feuille de papier ou dans la paume de ma main, un symbole. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il signifiait. C'était un cercle avec un «X» à l'intérieur. Et pour ajouter à ma curiosité, mes appareils électroniques commençaient à mal fonctionner. Lorsque j'écoutais ma musique sur mon iPod, mon volume se dérèglait tout seul ou encore, il fermait, complètement.

- Lily?

Je tournais la tête. C'était Rose. Je fis signe qu'elle pouvait rentrer. Elle vint prendre place à côté de moi, sur mon lit.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien?

- Je me sens un peu bizarre dernièrement. En plus, il y a ce symbole que je n'arrête pas de dessiner et mon iPod qui commence à mal fonctionner alors qu'il est nouveau, et toi, ça va?

- Oui, mais… quel symbole? Je peux voir?

- Si tu veux. Ouvre le deuxième et le dernier tiroir de mon bureau. Les six cartables qui sont là sont remplis de feuilles avec ce symbole.

Rose se leva. Il y avait une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle sortit mes six cartables et regarda chacune des feuilles. Je la vis se figer. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se retourna vers moi. Rose me posa plusieurs questions : «Est-ce que tu fais des cauchemars? Si oui, de qui ou de quoi? As-tu des pertes de mémoire? Est-ce que tu as déjà craché du sang? Est-ce que tu as vomi et eu la diarrhée dernièrement? Ton iPod, est-ce qu'il fonctionne mal depuis que tu es ici? Dans ta nouvelle chambre». Je lui dis qu'effectivement, j'avais fait des cauchemars, sur le Slender man. Je n'avais pas eu de pertes de mémoire, ni de crachat de sang, ni de vomissement. Cependant, j'avais la diarrhée depuis trois jours. J'affirmais que mon iPod agissait ainsi depuis que mon changement de chambre. Rose quitta rapidement la pièce. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça. Elle revint un peu plus tard avec Amélie. Elles semblaient profondément inquiètes.

- Lily, tu es sûre que tu n'as jamais vu ce symbole?

- Oui, dis-je, pourquoi?

- Pourtant, tu l'as déjà regardé, avec nous, sur des images du Slender, dit Amélie.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- C'est pire que je le croyais. Lily, tu as quatre des sept symptômes de la maladie que cause le Slender man.

- Quoi?

- Le Slender t'a choisi comme sa prochaine victime! Tu es dans la dernière phase. Il est de plus en plus proche de toi.

Tout autour de moi sombra. J'allais mourir. Amélie et Rose tentèrent de me rassurer, mais je ne voulais plus rien entendre. Je les chasse de ma chambre. Je ne voulais plus voir personne. Monsieur Ronald fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ouvrir ma porte, mais sans succès. Je l'avais condamnée. S'ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer, **il** n'y arrivera pas. Les heures passaient et les autres symptômes finirent par faire irruption. Une horrible odeur planait dans ma chambre. Le mélange du vomissement, du sang sécher et de la diarrhée pouvait faire tomber sur le dos quiconque qui aurait entré dans ma chambre. Je devenais de plus en plus paranoïaque. J'avais peur. Je fixais les ombres. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne voulais pas finir lacérée comme Nathalie. Cependant, la faim me força à quitter ma chambre. L'orphelinat était calme à cette heure de la nuit. Je marchais le long des murs, en silence. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me sentis observée. Je pressais le pas. Rendus dans les cuisines, je me pris quelques tranches de pain et de la viande pour me faire un sandwich. Je la mangeais avec un grand verre de lait et une pomme avec deux muffins au chocolat blanc et au lait. J'avais terriblement faim. Une fois le tout mangé et nettoyé, je fixais la lune par la fenêtre. Elle était belle. La nuit semblait calme, apaisante à l'extérieur. Pourquoi il a fallu que le Slender jette son dévolu sur moi? Ma vie était un peu plus calme avant son arriver. Avant sa mort. Je fermais les yeux. Mes souvenirs d'enfance avec Nathalie firent irruption dans ma tête. Je fis un sourire. Elle me manquait tant. Ses cheveux d'or qui voletaient autour de son corps mince. Ses yeux d'un bleu si intense me regardaient. Sa robe blanche bougeait au gré du vent. Sa peau claire brillait sous cette journée d'été ensoleillée. Tout en me souriant, elle me fit signe de la suivre. Nathalie m'entraîna hors de la cour de l'orphelinat, vers une forêt. Cette dernière me semblait obscure, elle me faisait peur. «Lily! Viens, on va s'amuser!». J'entrais dans la forêt. Je cherchais du regard ma meilleure amie. Elle criait mon nom. Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt. Cette dernière devenait de plus en plus dense.

- Aller, viens Lily! On va jouer ensemble, comme avant !

J'entendis son rire. Je marchais encore un long moment avant de m'arrêter. J'étais au cœur de la forêt. Je n'entendais plus mon amie. Je tournais sur moi-même, regardant autour de moi. Soudain, je la vis. Ses cheveux étaient arrachés, sa robe blanche était déchirée et … rougis par son sang. Sa peau était lacérée. Deux grandes mains étaient posées sur ses épaules. C'était lui. Le Slender man. D'immenses tentacules bougeaient autour de lui.

- _Lily…_

Sa voix, elle était grave, profonde. Il bougea si rapidement que je sursautais. J'ouvris les yeux avant de me figer. Je n'étais plus devant la fenêtre. J'étais au centre de la cuisine et je tenais un couteau dans mes mains. Partout autour de moi était gravé, sur les murs, les tables et les contoirs, son symbole. Je laissais tomber le couteau avant de m'enfuir. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait? Je ne l'avais jamais vu, autre quand rêve. Je n'avais jamais été témoin d'un de ses meurtres. J'allais me cacher dans la salle de bain des filles. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, je pris une douche. L'eau chaude me calma, me rassura. Dès que je fus lavée et séchée, je cherchais des vêtements propres que, peut-être, des filles auraient oubliés. Heureusement, je trouvais un pyjama rouge et des sous-vêtements de ma taille, propres. Je brossais mes longs cheveux bruns devant un miroir. Je fermais les yeux. J'avais hâte qu'il me lâche. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je vis une forme svelte dans le coin droit, derrière moi, se refléter dans le miroir. Je lâchais un petit cri avant de m'enfuir. Il était là. Il m'avait observé. J'allais bientôt mourir. La pression cardiaque augmenta. J'avais des bourdonnements dans mes oreilles. Une profonde nausée me prit d'assaut. Il était derrière moi. Je devais quittée l'orphelinat. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Des larmes perlèrent autour de mes yeux avant de me brouiller la vue. Je descendis, rapidement, les escaliers. Je manquais la dernière marche. Je me retrouvais au sol. J'essuyais mes larmes avant de me retourner. Je le vis. Il était au centre des escaliers.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI!

Je me relevais illico presto et courais jusqu'à la grande porte. Je la déverrouillais avant de m'enfuir dehors. Je fis le tour de l'orphelinat avant de m'assoir sur un banc. Un léger brouillard s'était levé. Je regardais frénétiquement autour de moi. Il était là. Je le sentais. Il continuait de m'épier. Ma respiration n'arrêtait pas de s'accélérer. J'avais la gorge sèche. Ma vue commençait à devenir troublée. Je voyais mal. Je figeais, pour la millième fois, lorsqu'une main pâle se posa sur mon épaule.

- NON!

Je me levais sans même regarder derrière moi. Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt. Je devais le semer. Je courus un long moment en cette nuit couleur encre et entre ces arbres massifs et nombreux. Je courus jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne puissent plus me soutenir. Je tombais en plein centre d'un cercle formé par des rochers. J'étais à bout de souffle.


End file.
